


Stevonnie’s Day Off

by AlmondMilkAndDaisies



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Post-Steven Universe: The Movie, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmondMilkAndDaisies/pseuds/AlmondMilkAndDaisies
Summary: Steven decides that Connie deserves a break from school.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	1. Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: It is recommended that you watch the movie Ferris Bueller’s Day Off prior to reading. This fanfiction was written with the assumption that the reader has knowledge of the events of the movie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie watch a movie together.

“Have fun, Connie! I’ll be here by nine to pick you up.” Dr. Maheswaran shouted at her daughter, who was already running up the stairs to the beach house.

“Okay, love you, bye!” Connie shouted, glancing behind her while she ran.

Connie rushed in the house to see Steven sitting on the couch in the living room.

“Connie!” He exclaimed excitedly.

The two ran to hug each other. They embraced for a long moment before releasing and smiling at each other.

“I’m so glad you could make it!”

“I’m just glad I get to see your cute little face!” Connor said, pecking Steven on the cheek, sending the boy into a furious blush.

“Thanks.” Steven responded meekly, scratching the back of his neck. Connie giggled at the display.

“You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed.”

“Anyways!” Steven exclaimed suddenly, changing the subject before he could be sent into another fit of embarrassment. “My dad found a movie he said we would like. It’s called ‘Ferris Bueller’s Day Off’. I think it came out when he was young.”

“Oh, I love eighties movies! This’ll be great!”

With that, the two made their way up the stairs to sit on Steven’s bed. Connie sat and got comfortable while Steven took the disc out of the case and put it into the gaming system connected to his television. He navigated the menu until he selected the “Play” option, which promptly started playing the movie.

The two sat for the next hour and forty-three minutes watching the adventures of Ferris Bueller and his friends in Chicago, getting into all sorts of trouble and ultimately having the time of their lives.

The credit sequence began and the two started gushing over the movie immediately.

“I loved that part where they go to that baseball game and almost get caught!” Connie said.

“That was fun! I liked when he set up all of that stuff in his room to make it look like he was in bed!” Steven added.

Connie sighed. “I wish I could have a day off like that. I’m so tired of school, there’s just so much to do!”

Steven thought for a moment. _She does deserve a day off. What if... just maybe-_

Before Steven could finish his thought, the two were startled by a knock at the door. Steven looked at his phone, and the digital clock told him that it was nine o’clock. 

“Sorry, that’s my mom. We’ll talk later.” Connie said, trying and failing to hide the sadness she felt. She gave Steven a kiss on the cheek and was downstairs before Steven could speak up.

_She works so hard. Of course she deserves a day off. _Steven thought to himself. Then, a devilish smile crept onto his face. _So I’ll give her one_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute, fun idea I had! Thoughts and criticisms appreciated!


	2. You Are Excused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie gets called down to the office.

Connie made her way off of the yellow bus as the door sit behind her. She stared at the building before her, sighed, and began walking towards the front entrance.

As Connie sat down for her first class of the day, she set her bag down and began to unpack the necessary materials. A pencil and a notebook is what sat on her desk when she put her head into it, desperately wishing she could get just a few more moments of sleep. Alas, the bell rang and the teacher began to speak.

The teacher lectured until a voice came from the speaker system.

“Connie Maheswaran to the main office.” The voice said twice.

Connie, with a look even more confused than her peers, packed her backpack and made her way to the office.

The secretary barely glanced. “You’re free to go, Ms. Maheswaran.”

“What do you mean?” Connie finally spoke up, confusion clear in her voice.

“We got a call from a sibling of yours saying there was a family emergency. They sounded like it was urgent, you’d best get out there.”

Connie, even more confused than she had been, swiftly excited the office and stepped outside. What she was met with was Steven standing still, dawning a trench coat, sunglasses, and a fake mustache, and behind him was Greg’s Dondai. She instantly recognized the display, and was immediately furious.

“Steven!” she shouted, more angrily than the boy in question had expected. “What in the world are you doing here?”

“Connie, you work so hard in school! You barely sleep and your grades are excellent! You deserve a break.”

“I-“ Connie went to object, but found no argument.

“Connie.” Steven interjected before Connie could even think of a rebuttal. “You are amazingly talented at everything you do. You get amazing grades and have perfect attendance and everything about you is perfect! You should get a break, and not just an extra snow day, but a real, fun, spontaneous day off.”

Connie found herself tearing up at her partner’s spiel. Steven wiped a tear coming from her eyes, and gave her a small kiss on the cheek, making Connie blush and rendering her even more speechless than she was.

“Come on. Let’s have a day off.”

Connie let a smile overcome her face as she started laughing. She calmed down and stared into Steven’s eyes, getting lost in them.

“Okay.”

Steven embraced Connie is a warm hug, and Connie returned the gesture. But one question did not leave Connie’s mind.

“Wait, who did you say was coming to get me?”

“I told them Stevonnie was coming.” Steven answered.

Connie felt her worry rushing back to her. “What happens if they look outside to see you, instead! You know when you were banned from my school, they banned you from the entire district, right?”

“Then they better get here.”

Steven then drew Connie into a soft, tender kiss, which Connie reciprocated without a fight, albeit with a moment of shock. The kiss became increasingly intense before a bright light enveloped the two, and, in a flash, Stevonnie stood where the pair had a moment ago.

Stevonnie now wore an average sized suit jacket that resembled the trench coat Steven showed up in, except now the jacket was open, showing the blue shirt with a yellow star Steven always wore. The collar of Connie’s shirt poked out of the top of Steven’s. They wore their usual denim shorts and bare feet on their bottom half.

After admiring their outfit, they got in the car and buckled up.

“Amethyst,” Stevonnie called out, remembering that Steven had brought her along. “Where to?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I had thought of making this about the pair perfectly recreating the adventures of the film, but I realized that wouldn’t be too exciting and would be pretty predictable, so I intend to make this more loosely inspired by the movie. It will have some key moments, however! So knowledge of the film is still recommended.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, are ready for more, and please do leave a comment and feel free to correct anything I’ve made a mistake on!


	3. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevonnie goes to Funland.

Stevonnie and Amethyst walked in the Funland Arcade.

“Really? This was your grand idea, Amethyst?” Stevonnie looked around at the place, so familiar to Steven that it bled into Stevonnie’s memory easily enough.

“I don’t think Connie has been here! Besides, _you_ haven’t been here before. Maybe you’ll like something different.”

Stevonnie smiled at the kind gesture, remorseful at their original judgement. “You’re right, Amethyst. Thank you.”

“It’s whatever. Now go have fun!”

With that, Amethyst ran off to do play and Stevonnie walked around, unsure of what to do.

Stevonnie spotted Meat Beat Mania, and was very thoughtful for a moment.

_Last time Garnet played that, she wouldn’t stop for anything._

_We’re different, and it looks fun! We’ll be fine, we have each other._

With that silent conversation taken care of, Stevonnie picked up the ham-shaped controllers.

* * *

“I’m so sorry for him causing you any trouble.” Vidalia said, glaring at Onion once she was finished talking.

“It’s fine, ma’am, just doing my job.” Doug replied. 

As the two waved each other off, Doug began to walk back to his car. He was startled to feel his phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out, and it displayed “Connie’s School” as the caller.

“Hello?” He answered.

“We just wanted to check on your daughter, make sure everything was okay.”

Doug was suddenly very nervous. “What do you mean? She should be in school!”

“Her sibling came and picked her up. There was a family emergency?” The secretary sounded like she was questioning rather than telling.

“She’s an only child! Who picked her up?”

“Somebody named ‘Stevonnie’.” The secretary grew worried as she realized that Doug had no idea who picked up his child. “They came in a Dondai, if I remember correctly.”

Doug then had a pretty good idea of what happened. He only knew one man with a Dondai.

“I think I know what happened. Thank you.” He hung up and sped towards the car wash nearby.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little idea that I had! To write Steven and Connie attempting to recreate the events of Ferris Bueller’s Day Off. Please leave comments and be sure to check for updates soon!


End file.
